In recent years, various kinds of MIMO schemes have been adopted to an increasing number of wireless communication systems. For example, Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) adopts a space-time block coding (STBC) scheme, which is robust against propagation path fluctuation, or a spatial multiplexing (SM) scheme, which provides high throughput (for example, see Non Patent Literature 1).